Kitty Lucy
by MissMe2306
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't a Celestial Wizard but she had the odd power that lets her have cat ear's, claws, eyes and tail and a few other dangerous and cute tricks - i suck at the summery but i swear, the story is good, hopefully XD - IT IS NOT A DEATH FIC!-
1. The school and the guild!

** Chapter 1- the school and the guild**

A beautiful 17-year-old blond who had brown eyes and blond hair, (and she has large breasts, and a curvaceous body LOL XD) she was wearing a black mini skirt and a light pink tank top with a darker pink bow to pull some of her hair into a side pony and some black heels, her name was Lucy Heartfilia. She was walking to Magnolia state high school where she was going to help out part-time so she could pay her rent, as she walked there she noticed that there was an odd building next door, with the title _Fairy Tail_, '' fairy tail...?''she looked at the building for a while before suddenly saying ''OH! that's where those mages go to get jobs for using their magic''. She looked at the building for a while before entering the school, and going to the class she was going to help out.

** Around lunch,sorry i didn't really want to write about her helping 8th graders**

She walked away from where all the students where sitting and eating, and walked into a peaceful part of the school where usually no one went, Lucy saw a big and healthy oak tree with bright green leaves making it a cool and shaded spot underneath the tree. So she decided to walk over to the tree and sit down.

''Wow, it's amazi-'' she stopped talking as her eyes landed on a certain boy sleeping under the tree who looked her age.

''He has... _p-p-pink hair_, HAHAHAHA!'' she stopped laughing as she looked at him more.

''He actually looks kinda cute'' she whispered to herself as a small smile appear on her face.  
''No Lucy! you do not think he's cute! you don't even know him, he's just some random guy sleeping under a tree!

''huh?... what's this'' she looked at a certain red tatoo on his shoulder. '' I know I've seen this mark before, but wear? hmm...OH! that's right, it's the same mark as that guild, umm what was its name... Fairy Tail!

She was about to touch the his tatoo to see if it was real or not but then

''Natsuuuuuuuuu!'' a flying blue cat flew towards the girl with something in its paws  
''WHAT TH-'' Lucy was interrupted as it stuck something into her mouth, she then started to feel so...so... tired? she felt her eyes starting to close as she slid down the tree trunk and onto a sleeping natsu (I don't know how he is still sleeping!?, and she fell sleep so she was sitting next to him under the tree, but her head was rested in between his neck and shoulder)

** earlier that day at fairy tail! **

''Hey, happy!'',

''Aye natsu!''

''I'm gonna have a sleep under that big oak tree, and I'm sick of all the girls that go to that school always talking about me and touching me, it gives me the creeps''(yes, in my story natsu's popular with the school girls), ''but natsu, why do you even go to the school, it's just a tree'' asked a confused blue flying cat, '' because i can catch up on a lot of missed sleep there!, but anyway, back to what i was saying, if anymore girls come up to me, make the drink this'' he passed happy a small jar containing a pink glowing liquid, ''what does this stuff do'' asked a worried exceed (since he knows natsu well enough, he's scared of what this suff will do!) ''don't worry happy, it only makes them go to sleep for the rest of the day, so pleaseee happy'' he begged using his puppy dog face, or as happy calls it, the kitty cat face ''...Aye sir!'' natsu looked at happy with a big ear to ear grin, '' awesome, now i can finally get some sleep without being woken up!''

**So...how was it, I know I know it wasn't that interesting/funny or romantic TT-TT**  
**but hopefully someone liked it ^-^ !**


	2. she's a cat?

**Chapter 2- she's a cat!?**

**At the guild**

''NATSUUUUUUUU!, We have a fight to finish!'' screamed a boy named Gray Fullbuster who had spiky black-colored hair, his eyes were a dark blue and his body is toned and muscular (hot ;D ) he was wearing a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants with a pair of black shoes(and of course he has no shirt... woohoo!), he was a ice-maker mage.

''Gray you clothes'' said a girl called cana who has long curly hair with a blue bikini-like shirt and pants that stopped a bit bellow her knee cap,she was also accessorised with a light blue fluffy bag that dangled at her waist.

''I have no time for that, Arghhhhhh, natsu, where are you!?''

''I think he's gone to that tree at Magnolia state high school '' a beautiful take-over mage replied with a sweet smile, wearing her usual long pink dress, with her bangs tied above her head.

''HA! no more hiding, I'm coming for you'' he then raced out of the guild and ran to the school

**At the school**

Gray ran into the school then saw the oak tree (he also attracted a lot of attention from the girls :3). He was getting ready to throw a punch a the sleeping fire mage, but he stopped as he saw the view in front of him. His eyes widend as he saw a sleeping natsu (that was no different -.-) but between natsu's neck and shoulder's was the sleeping blond's head, and to top it of somehow, (i have no idea how) natsu's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

He quickly snapped out of it and hit the dragon slayer's head with his foot, natsu's eyes quickly shot open, ''HEY! what the hell was that for popsicle!''he glared at him for a while until gray let out a small chuckle, ''ha, I never thought natsu dragoneel would be the type of guy to like all of the girls attention'', ''huh?, what are you talking about...''he then noticed that his shoulder felt heavier than usual, so he slowly looked down and saw sleeping lucy on his shoulder.

''WHAT THE HELL, who is she!?'' he was surprised as he quickly looked at gray, ''WHAT!? you don't even know who she is! your _sad_ natsu'' he sighed but then notice natsu's face ''wait you really don't know her'' natsu shook his head ''.. so you didn't let her rest with you, and you don't even know who she is'' natsu shook his head again, while gray stood there, finally he said ''well don't just stare at me, wake her up flame brain!'' natsu ignored his comment and started to shake the girl, but she wouldn't wake up, so he shook her harder, and harder but no response, she was still asleep.

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!'' yelled a worried gray

''HEY! I didn't do anyth-... oh yeah, now I remember''

''Huh?... remember what, what did you do!?'' at that time natsu stood up so he was facing gray without having to look up at him (leaving poor, poor lucy sleeping on the grass and who know's what crawling on her T-T)

''I was sick of the girls always waking me up so I asked happy to make any girl that comes near me drink this liquid that makes them sleep for a day, speaking of happy I wonder where he is?''

''IDIOT!'' gray hit natsu's head causing him to growl, ''well we should bring her to the guild, maybe levy can figure out how to wake her, so hurry up and pick her up'' he pointed to the sleeping blond, ''what, why do I have to carry her'' he whined to the ice mage ''You have to carry her because it's your fault she's asleep, and I doubt she'll walk to fairy tail herself'' he then did a small laugh at what he had just said.

''_Finnee!_'' he the picked her up bridal style and started to walk to the guild

As they were walking (they were close to the guild but further away enough to have a small conversation) they heard a blue exceed call out natsu's name while flying

''Natsuuuuuuu'', natsu lifted his head to see his friend ''Oh there you are happy'' he grinned, ''And where have you been after you finished your job for natsu'' gray looked at happy then pointed to the sleeping girl in natsu's hand, ''Oh'' he smiled ''I was fishing'' he grabbed a fish out of his small green bag, ''want some'', ''No thanks'' was gray's reply and ''when we get back home we can cook it, 'kay happy'' was natsu's, he grinned at the cat ''Aye!''

Just then happy ran out of magic and he lost his wings, and falling onto the chest area of the sleeping mage (remember! happy's still holding the fish!). Gray and natsu stopped as they noticed the girl started to...sniff?

Suddenly she started to glow a bright yellow that covered her whole body (they couldn't even see the shape off her or her clothes, hair not even her body, the glow literally covered her entire body!) When the brightness started to fade and then they saw some differences on her body...

She had a pair of blond cat ears and a blond cat tail (they weren't able to see that her eyes were like cats, in her mouth were cat-like fangs and when and if she wanted to she could make her finger nails grow to be very sharp claws)  
They all just looked at her  
''holy...'' was gray's response  
''she's a...'' was natsu's, and  
''Aye...'' was well I think you know who said that ^-^

**So... what did you think of this chapter!, I didn't know if I should end it here or when she woke up, but meh, I'll make it sort of cliff hanger :D**  
**I made it different to when she had the cat costume in the fairy tail ova, so here are the differences**  
**1. her tail and ears are the same colour as her hair**  
**2. she could only grow claws when she wanted to, so she didn't have big cat paws on here hands**  
**3. she had cat-like eyes**  
**4. she wore the same thing when she grew her... cat accessories**  
**5. it made her a bit stronger**  
**6. other power's come with it, you'll have to wait to find out what though**  
**7. She acts like a cat, so she enjoys things that cats would, like eating fish, drinking milk, and being rubbed, pat and scratch, plus she can purr and hiss ( I'm using those to my advantages in the next chapter :3 )**


	3. good first impressions

**Chapter 3- good first impressions**

**(I updated the last chapter so if this is confusing for you, go back and read the bits i added ! ^-^) oh, and when she has the cat ear's tale and other stuff, I'm gonna call her kitty lucy but when she is normal I'll just call her lucy, but I won't start calling her that until they know her name.**

**In this chapter they got her to the guild already put her on a chair, while waiting and waiting for her to awaken.**

The blonds eye's quickly shot open to look at the guy in front of her, He started to open his mouth but stopped as she shot up, out of her chair and tackled natsu, so that she was on top of him, her knee's on the sides off his hips and her hands to the side's of his head, she was angry.(who could blame her)

''Who are you, where am I and why am I here!?'' she growled at the poor boy under her,natsu noticed as her finger nails started to grow to look like cat claws as they dug into the wooden floor, and sadly being the natsu he is, he completely ignored her questions, her tone of voice and her nails and said '' WOW! your eye's look just like a cat's!'' (why is natsu so childish -.-)

She just stared at him for about 3 seconds, scratch angry, she was pissed, ''Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of _animal_!'' she quickly raised one of her hands and slashed (clawed, swipped I couldn't find the word XD) the area of wooden floor above natsu's head and practically boke a part of the floor (the result would be sort of similar to what would happen if you threw and axe or big hammer into the floor).

''NATSUU!'' a girl named Lisanna Strauss, she had white hair and blue eyes, wore a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers, and looked like the take-over mage mirajane (she should 'cause she's her younger sister, but I'm sure you already knew that).

A few other member's called his name and some other member's ran towards him to help him. Natsu put his arm beside him to tell them to stop and not help them while not braking eye contact, the blond raised an eye brow and continued to stare at him.

He stared at her while thinking '_she looks like a cat but I wonder if she'll act like one... meh, it's worth a try'_ .  
Quickly, he then moved his arm so it was under her chin (oh natsu, what are you thinking -.-)  
''What th-...''she suddenly stopped her sentence and is now...purring?, the whole guild was in shock, for the blond cat-girl now had her hand's flat on his chest, tail going side to side, and she was purring, and had lifted her head up to let natsu scratch her neck with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face, and thanks to that he couldn't see then small blush that had crept onto natsu's face.  
Natsu grinned, ''good girl, now off''

''_what the hell, he's treating me like some sort of house pet, well hah to him! I'm not going to listen to me just because he's scratching me_!'' Lucy thought, but because she was hypnotized by him scratching her, she stayed quiet eyes still closed and a small grin still on her lips, and calmly got off him and sat cross-legged beside him, while natsu still continued to scratch her.

Natsu sat up so he was sitting cross-legged while facing the girl, at that time many of the guild member's were standing around them listening, gray had walked up to him with happy on his head (XD) and bent down next to natsu so he was facing the girl to.

''Ok, I'm gonna ask you some questions'', in reply the girl calmly nodded.

''What's your name?'', ''Lucy''.

''Why were you at a school for non-magic users?'', ''I was helping out so I could get money for my rent''.

''Why did you turn into a cat...girl..thing after happy landed on you'', ''It's because when I'm asleep I have no control over when I'll turn into a cat, and happy had fish, so that's why I transformed, and because of that I have to wait until it let's me turn back'', (She has no control of when she'll turn back!)

**After she answered some questions and he answered some**

Lucy stayed at the guild for a while talking to other's, (she decided to forget about the school, she'll find a new way to get money... right?)she was now sitting crossed legged at the end of the bar patting a purring happy, at that time romeo thought it would be funny to pull kitty lucy's tail...

''Romeo, I don't think we should do this'', asked a worried little girl named Wendy Marvell, she had long, dark blue hair and brown eyes, the sky dragon slayer was wearing a loose-fitting dress and sandals with wing designs.

''It'll be fine wendy, it's not like she'll come back again!'' replied a young boy named Romeo Conbolt, he had straight dark hair and was wearing and outfit similar to natsu's.

''...ok, I'll come with you'', they crept up behind the girl while romeo had a grin planted on his face as he quietly grabbed the girls tail, and pulled it!

A loud screech and bang was heard across the guild. After they (or should I say he) pulled her tail she made a cat-like screech, turned around and slammed her claws into the wood, causes them both to fall onto their backs and looked up at a pissed kitty lucy.

''No touchy the tail'' she picked up her hand and went back to scratching happy (lucky little cat!).

They quickly stumbled to their feet and ran away, ''I told you we shouldn't have done it!'', the sky dragon slayer asked while running with the boy, he grinned at her and looked back to the cat-girl, ''I like her!''

**At the bar to where mirajane, natsu and gray are**

''Natsu, you should ask her to join the guild'' mirajane said while cleaning some cups, ''huh, do you think she would...''

''She did say she needed money for her rent and she already acts like a member, so go and ask her'' gray said while nudging his friend, he grinned at them, ''yeah!'', he got up off his chair and walked towards kitty Lucy.

''Oi, luce!''

**Wow this chapter was longer than I thought it would be, so... what ya think, was it good... or was it bad ''Aye!'' , ''shut it cat!''**

**Pleasee review and tell me what you think, arigato gozaimasu! ^-^**


	4. A new member!

**Chapter 4- A new member!**

**I just wanted to remind you that lucy is still a cat-girl, she hasn't turned to normal yet**

''yes...wait, luce?'' she tilted her head to the side, ''yeah it's my nickname for you, but anyway, wanna join fairy tail.

Her ears perked up, her tail going side to side, and smile lit up her face ''really, can I?''.

He grinned, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, taking her towards makerove's office.

''W-where are you taking me?'' she asked trying to keep up with him, ''To our guild master's office, so you can become a member'' he did an ear to ear grin at her while she did a nervous grin back.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

'_'Guild master... I'm scared, I mean he the guild aster so he's gotta be strong, I wonder if he'll be a shadowy and dark character or a really strong and scary guy_!'' as I was thinking this natsu stopped in front of his office door, his sudden stop made my nose hit his back -.- ,he opened the door and pushed me inside (aww natsu left her alone) I was shocked.

He was tiny! He was the guild master... well I guess he has to be strong, just like I say, never judge a book by its cover. He looked at me, ''Hello I am Makarov , what brings you here my dear''

''Oh, uh..Hi, I'm Lucy, and I would like to join fairy tail, please'', I looked at the master with pleading eye's, ''And what is the reason you want to''He asked me, and of course I knew the answer, ''So I can pay my rent'' I said and he grinned at me, like he knew that there was another reason, ''Remember, once you are a member this guild will treat you like nothing but family''. My eye's lit up and I smiled at makarov. ''So does that mean I can join the guild!''.

**Normal P.O.V**

The master grinned, ''I can see that your heart is beautiful and pure and that you will care for everyone, so yes'' he nodded while she did an open-mouthed grin, ''but I'm interested in what your magic style is''.

''Oh, it's a magic called Basque, it's a really old kind of magic, and it's been forgoten'' She replied, ''great! We now have a new style of magic in our guild''.

He jumped off his office desk and walked to the door, motioning for lucy to follow, which she did.

''Hey brats, listen up!'', everyone stopped what they were doing (cana stopped drinking, happy stopped flirting with Carla, natsu and gray stopped fighting, e.c.t)

''We've got a new member!, her names lucy'', everyone cheered some whistled, while lucy blushed.

''Great she's in!'' gray said to the pink haired mage, ''Aye, and she's a cat!'', ''heh, it'll be fun having her around'' he said as he looked to his partner that was now munching on a fish.

''Hey pinky!'', Natsu turned around to the blond who was running up to them., ''Yeah- wait, _pinky_?''.

''Yeah, it's my nickname for you'' she grinned ''I just wanted to say thanks because in a way you did get me to join the guild, and for that I'm grateful'' she sat down to the bar where nastu, gray and happy were sitting.

''No worries'' he smiled at her., ''Hey lucy, don't you need some money for your rent'' gray said.

Her mood went from happy and cheerful to depressed and sad. She put her head onto the bar table and rested her arms on her head.

''Arghhh yes! I have to pay two months worth of my rent because I didn't have any money for last month~, so pleaseee, don't remind me'' she said in a mumbled. Gray continued, ''Yeah, and because your last job didn't go to well'', she shot natsu a death glare.

''And who's fault is that!'', natsu quickly looked away from her (she can be really scary). ''Why don't you and natsu go on a job together so you can some money. ''Huh, why together?'' natsu asked.

''Because you did put her under a spell while she was on a job at the school, so you owe her something, and this is her first job, and we don't want her to get hurt or die''.

''Oh yeah'', he turned to lucy ''So what do 'ya say luce, wanna go on a job with me''. She looked at him, ''Yeah!''.

''Great, well let's go'', he grabbed lucy's and pulled her off the chair. ''H-hey, wait, right now''.

''Well, yeah, you need the money as soon as possible, right?'', she nodded and let him drag her to the request board. As he was dragging her she started to glow that same bright light like she did when she turned into the cat, everyone looked at the glowing girl who was acting like nothing's happening. The light soon faded away, ''what just happend'' natsu asked ''Oh nothing much really, I just lost all my cat accesories'' she pointed to her head where her cat ear's used to be and the other hand pointing to her eye's, which were now looked like human eye's and not cat eye's. A big 'ohhhhh' escaped everyone's mouth unlike natsu who said ''Cool it's just like when you turned into a cat'' lucy only smiled and nodded, he then continued to pull her towards the request board.

''What about this one!'' he held a piece of paper, she read aloud to herself, ''Kill and rid town of 18 vicious monster's... located in Maryborough... 8 million jewel reward... S-class mission'' she looked at the grinning boy (the only thing she liked about it was the reward)

BAM!

Lucy hit him on the head, natsu quickly put his hands onto his head ''Owww, what was that for..'' Lucy was shocked ''Natsu... I WANT TO COME BACK _ALIVE_!'' she yelled at the hurt fire mage, ''yeah so what's wrong with this job?''.

Thankfully she managed to restrain herself from hitting him again, '' One, 18 of them and 2 of us, two, for some stupid reason if we take this job we'll have to go across the world, three It's an S-class mission your no way near to becoming an S-class mission and four... I want to live!''.

''Fine, fine, fi- wait how do you know about all the S-class stuff'' he looked at lucy. ''Oh mira filled me in.. so can I pick a job'' she used those cursed puppy dog eye's she has. ''Yeah, ok.. go pick one'' he sighed while she scanned the board. ''Oooo! let's do this one!''

**Info on the quest - location; hills of magnolia**  
**reward -15 000 jewels**  
**mission; Mr. Krank has lost his beloved pet, scruffy (awesome name right! XD), you need to bring it back to his house without giving him any major damage**

He looked at her with disappointed eye's ''really? I don't even get to destroy anything'', she glared at him '' That's a good thing, so pweaseee, it's easy and good pay'', she used those cursed eye's again ''_Finnne_'', he was actually pretty happy because he wouldn't have to use any form of transportation!

**Woo hoo I finally updated!, I tried to make it longer but I don't know if it really worked, but anyway I want to write another story but sadly my mind is soooooo plain, so if anyone has any romance stories for fairy tails, it would be awesome if you could tell me!**  
**Oh yeah and right ow erza is out on a mission, just in case you were wondering where she was.**


	5. The first job

**Chapter 5- The first Job**

''NOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYYY!?'' nastu screamed as lucy dragged him to the train station. ''What did you expect, we _walk_'' she laughed at the idea, ''Why not it's not that far away!'' he yelled still trying to get out of her grasp (which had _no_ effect at _all_) ''It's _ 3 200km_ away!''.

''So!?'' he was _still_ trying to get out of her grasp, ''Just shut up and deal with it, I already bought the tickets, so we're _going_!''. She threw him into the area we're they would be sitting and waiting until they get to magnolia's hills.

They were both sitting across from each other, ''Why don't you want to ride the train so badly anyway'' she looked at the fidgeting boy in front of her, ''well...uh...I have..._motion sickness_'' There was silence until lucy burst out with laughter ''ahaha! no freaking way, someone like _you_ having_ motion sickness_, no way!'' The the train started and natsu suddenly turned a pale green holding his stomach and leaning forward.

She suddenly felt guilty for laughing at him ''oh, um... I'm sorry..'' she looked down at her lap where she was fidgeting with her hands natsu looked up at her, ''heh, well, it can't be helped'' he chuckled then the train jolted and he started to look worse as he leaned down further.

The blond sighed as she stood and sat next to natsu. She then tugged on the colour of his vest to pull his head onto her lap, ''W-what are you doing'' he asked seeing a hazy vision of the beauty above him.

She smiled sweetly ''Just go to sleep and I'll wake you when we get there'', she put one hand over his eyes to cover them and the other hand stroking his pink hair. Her actions made him blush, Natsu hoped Lucy didn't notice but she did, she giggled at the blushing fire mage.

**Lucy P.O.V**

_''Awww he looks kinda cute when he blushes...CUTE! what am I talking about, he doesn't look cute, what am I talking about!._I sighed. ''_Well, I should probably take my hand of his eye's''_. I took my hand off his eye's ''_So he's already sleeping, hah, he reminds me of a little cute 5-year-old_''. While looking at him _I_ started to blush to! ''_Huh, why am _I_ blushing'' _I stopped stroking natsu's hair and started to rub my cheeks to get the blush away, until natsu started to groan.

**Normal P.O.V**

She instantly thought that he was having a nightmare so she continued to stroke his hair. She then rested her head on the window, and sure enough, she fell asleep.

The train jolted that signalled its stop, it woke natsu up but not lucy. He woke up on her lap and as soon as his eyes locket onto the sleeping Lucy's eye's he silently laughed. _''heh, I guess she was never going to end up waking me up''_ he thought to himself as he got of her lap and stood up. Natsu went to wake her up, but stopped because she looked so adorable. He laughed quietly again and picked her up bridal style, deciding not to wake her up. When he picked her up she started to snuggle he head into his chest and that made him blush, luckily she wouldn't be able to see him. He then headed of to the house of the customer they would be helping while carrying the blond mage in his arms.

**At the customer's house**

''_Ding Dongggg''_ natsu had rung the door bell to the man's house. The door opened and out came a short fat man, he grinned ''Are you fairy tail'' he asked ''yeah, we are''.

''Who is this woman in your arms?''he asked looking at the sleeping girl, a bit worried, ''Oh, she's my partner for today and she fell asleep in the train'' as natsu said that the man breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled and let him inside.

''So we just have to find your pet, scruffy and then bring it back to you?'', he asked the grinning man, ''Oh yes, I've been missing my pet dog terribly.

_''pet _dog_, oh god, I was hoping that it was at least going to be a monster!, god lucy, why did you have to pick such a boring job!?''_ he thought to himself, pretending to listen to the man talk about his 'beloved' pet.

''Ok we'll be going now, it would be best that you get him back quickly'' he was desperate to leave, and thank god he let him go with out wanting to speak some more.

**Up the mountain**

Natsu was walking up the mountain (Lucy's still sleeping...how!?) when he heard a bark he noticed lucy started to glow and that she turned into 'kitty lucy'. ''I must be close'' he walked up to a shaded tree and layed lucy down under it while he walked of to find the stupid dog.

**Lucy P.O.V**

''nmm, what's that disgusting smell'' I mumbled and slowly opened my eye's, first I noticed that I had a tail, why am I in cat-mode again?, and second I noticed... ''Oh my freaking god!'' She looked up at the giant beast above her.

''It's... IT'S A GIANT_ DOG_!'' she screamed as the dog barked at her (it's about the size of a 2 story building)

**Normal P.O.V**

She screamed, stood up and ran, with the dog still following her ''KYAAAAAA! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID MUT!'' she hissed at the dog and that made the dog growl at her, which made her jump, squeal and run faster.

Natsu heard lucy scream and ran towards where he had left her, ''LUCYYYYYY!'', thanks to lucy's cat-like hearing and natsus roaring abilities (well... I don't think thanks is the right word...), lucy heard natsu and stopped, which gave the giant dog an advantage, the dog bit lucy's shirt collar and picked her up ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' that scream made natsu run so fast that he was there in a matter of seconds, and when he saw what was happening...

''lu..cy ...HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA'' he found it _soooo_ funny that poor lucy was in the mouth of the thing every cat hates most...a dog, and not to mention it's _GIANT!_.

''JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME BEFORE I BECOME IT'S NEW CHEW TOY!'' She screamed at the laughing mage as the dog started to repeatedly shake its head like she _was_ a new chew toy.

''Fine, fine'', He jumped up to lucy and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the dogs grip, much to lucy's surprise that dog had a pretty good grip on her shirt and when Natsu pulled lucy down her shirt ripped and was left inside the dog's mouth ''KYAAAAAA'' lucy screamed again, natsu didn't know why so he look down at lucy to see that she was covering her chest (and! of course she was wearing a bra!), he quickly turned his head because he was madly blushing,

Natsu thought that it would be best for her to have at least_ something_ covering her, so he took of his vest (thingy) and gave it to lucy, lucy saw what he was handing to her and took it, she was thankful, although it wasn't much help because it didn't have buttons or anything to keep it from blowing to the sides of her, but... it was the best thing she could get right now.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

_'oh god, I'm blushing!, well I can't help it, he looks pretty damn good without his shirt I mean vest I mean jacket, I mean, Arghhhh! whatever this thing is'_ when I looked back up to natsu I saw that he had this cool fire collar and lead to make sure we could get the dog back to Mr. Kranks house

**Normal P.O.V.**

''Come on Luce I wanna get back home, this jobs really boring'' He moaned as he waved a hand over to lucy. ''Coming pinky'' she giggled as she ran up to him.

**I'm really sorry but in my next chapter they've already took the train ride home and gave scruffy back to Mr. Krank, I just didn't want to write that because nothing happens, oh and if you haven't seen my new story 'love sucks' it would be awesome if you would ^-^**


	6. Cat's hate water

**Chapter 6- cat's hate water**

**I personally love this chapter!**

Erza had come back from a job and she was talking to natsu and gray, ''So I hear that while I was gone, a new member joined''.

''Oh yeah, her name's Lucy'' gray said ''and her magic's really cool, it's called um.. what was it, oh yeah, Basque!'', Natsu added.

''Oh, I haven't heard of that style of magic before'' she said looking at them ''Apperently it's really old and rare''.

''RrreoowwWW!'' they all suddenly heard a very loud cat screech, and then the doors opened to reveal a wet to the bone, 'kitty lucy'.

She was shaking and her look said that she was angry, scared and surprised, she slowly walked in and sat at the bar, ''Oh look it's lucy!'' Natsu said as he got up and ran to lucy. ''That's.. lucy'' erza said in shock ''Yeah, I wonder what happened..'' gray said.

''Hey lucy, I want you to meet someone''.

''N-no Thanks..'' but sadly she didn't get to just sit because natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table. ''Luce, this is erza'' he said. ''Hello I'm erza'' The requip mage said putting her hand out to shake the wet girls hand ''H-h-h-hi'' she said still shaking.

''So, Lucy what happened'' Gray asked, ''Yeah, what happened Luce'' natsu added. ''I don't want to remember it'' she said and shivered.

''Common, tell us'' he leaned closer to her ''NO. I'm not going to just because you asked, Do you know what 'I don't' means!'' she yelled at him.

He sighed ''I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice'' and, much to Lucy's weakness, he started to scratch under her neck ''what's he doing'' erza asked whispering to gray, ''Well.. she feels the same thing that cats do so when people scratch places like under her neck she get's happy and she seems to tell us everything''.

''So will you tell us now'' he asked, and she calmly replied with a 'yes'.

**Flash back**

_Lucy once again did her usual Routine had a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, got dressed, and then headed down to fairy tail, but something... disturbing happened while walking to fairy tail._

_While walking down the street, a dog started to growl and bark at her again and again, so she thought that it would be simple to turn into 'kitty lucy' and hiss the dog away, so she did that._

_When she started to hiss at the dog an old lady, she guessed the lady was it's owner, and the lady started sceaming ''AHHHH, someone help! this _thing_ tried to_ eat_ my dog'' along with some other things, and saying all that attracted alot of attention from the puplic._

_''KYAAAAA!'' Lucy screamed as she was being chased down the street by everyone, at least she was running towards fairy tail._

_But then they started corner her so she started to walk back, but then noticed that behind her was the...the...the RIVER!_

_''NO WAY IN HELL!'' she screamed at them, but as she finished speaking the old lady came up to her and started hitting her hitting lucy with her walking stick, causing the poor blond to fall into the river._

_She hissed and then made her way to fairy tail, thinking she lost the group._

**End of flash back**

''HAHAHA you got them chasing you 'cause you were trying to eat her dog!?, BAHAHAHA!'' nastu started bursting out in laughter '' I DID _NOT_ WANT TO _EAT IT_!'', and with that she stormed out of the guild. ''Luce! wait!'' natsu ran after her but she had already left, he stood there for a couple of seconds before he heard another screech.

Lucy ran in the guild, crying, an jumped onto natsu and clung onto him for dear life (he was holding her like a baby, her legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, he didn't need to hold onto her because she was holding on with a pretty good grip).

She dug her head into the corner of his neck and shoulder, ''L-lucy, what happened, are those peole out there!?'' he asked stroking her hair, ''Y-yes, and... T-t-they have water guns!'' he as surprised but then remembered, this _was_ lucy, he laughed until he heard a familiar voice, ''natsuuuuuuu!''.

They guild doors opened and in flew a wet blue cat, happy, crying and clinging onto his vest beside Lucy. ''T-they said I was w-with the demon cat girl! and t-then sprayed me with water!'' he cried, ''Ahh,_ I'm_ the demon cat girl!'' Lucy cried looking at happy.

Natsu once again laughed and pat both there heads, and walked over to his group, and sat down, ''You said you wanted to ask me something erza?'' as he said that he saw that the two cat's (well 1 exceed and 1 half a cat) were no longer crying, but purring.

''Oh yes, I wanted to know if you would come on a job with me and gray, to get a golden watch that was stolen, and the thief was said to be a master in fire magic, and his allies are master's at magic to, you could bring lucy to'' she asked looking at Lucy, ''Yeah I'll come but I'll ask her when she's not so worked up about the water guns'' Natsu said while tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, ''Ok, but we leave at 3.00p.m. so ask her before then''.

''Yeah'', they stayed there laughing and talking for another 1-2hrs, during that time Lucy turned back to normal, erza and gray left and natsu was going to say 'Luce, get of me, it's late and we have to go home', but when he looked down at Lucy and happy, he saw that they were both asleep, so he stood up and decided to take her to her house and get her to bed without waking both of them.

He stood at the front of her house, and stood there looking at the front door, he didn't know where she kept the key to her house and Natsu already tried to open it, so he knew it was locked, that was when he looked up to her window and saw that it was open.

He tried his best to jump up to the window without waking them, and he thought that he didn't wake them because when he looked at the two cat's they seemed to still be sleeping.

Natsu walked up to her bed and put the blond under the cover's, he was starting to turn away when he was stopped by her arm, ''D-don't.. go'' she said with a sleepy tone of voice, natsu looked around to see that happy had already flown to her couch and was once again, in a deep slumber.

He sighed and got into bed with her wrapping his arms around her waist, with her head tucked within his chest, he laughed and once again, found himself blushing.

**Woohooo I am once again finished another chapter, and what did you think of the cute ending.**


	7. She really is a cat!

**Chapter 7- She really is a cat!**

**This is another fill in chapter but either in chapter 8 or 9 something bad's gonna happen so that there'll be a way for romance and stuff, so it's gonna be a bit like love sucks (if you've read it then you know of lucy and natsu's situation) it's sorta like that but it'll be for different reasons, I don't want to make it the same as other stories**

Lucy woke up next to something warm, she slowly opened her eye's and looked at the thing that made her feel so nice, ''Eeep'' she quietly said she was shocked but then she remembered what she did last night, she sighed as she got up to get ready for another day, when she walked out of the shower, she was greeted with, nastu and happy's hello's

''Hey luce, I wanna ask you something'' he stood and asked ''Huh, yeah what'' she tilted his head, ''Do ya' wanna come on a job with me erza and gray''.

''You forgot about me~'' happy complained, ''Oh and happy to!'' he grinned, ''So what is this job'' she asked, ''we just have to get a watch from some powerful mage, but don't worry I'll protect you'', she was worried at first but when natsu said that, she felt that she would be safe (n-aww). ''Yeah ok, when are we leaving'' natsu looked at the clock ''crap!, we're leaving know'' he grabbed lucy's hand and ran to the train station where he would meet gray and erza (poor natsu, oh how he hated the trains)

**They got to his mansion and his behind some bushes**

''So what do you guy's know about this guy, besides him being rich and powerful'' Lucy asked tilting her head, which natsu laughed at because she looked so cute (:3 awww) ''Well he loves his cat _a lot''_ erza said as she took out a picture of a black cat with blue eye's and a white tip on its tail.

While gray, natsu and erza were yelling at each other for what they should do to get the watch back, lucy had an idea, she decided to surprise her friends and go and do it by herself, it was a simple thing to do.

She got away from the group and she was closer to the mansion, she started to glow a bright white. When the glow faded, Lucy wasn't there, there was only a black cat with blue eye's and a white tip on its tail.

**Info on her magic**

**She can transform into any cat-like animal (tiger, lion, kitten, cat, e.c.t) because she saw the picture of the cat that the thief loves so much lucy could turn into it.**

**when she glows yellow= kitty Lucy**

**when she glows white= any kind of cat-like animal**

**when she glows black= that's a secret for more chapter's to come ;)**

**When she's in full cat mode she can **_**only**_** make cat sounds (so she can't speak, well she could try to but they wouuld only come out in meow's)**

**In Kitty Lucy mode, she has no control of when she'll turn back to normal, but if she's a cat, she can turn into a tiger, lion or what ever when and if she wants to. (So she can transform into other cat animals but she still has to wait until a certain time until she turns back to normal)**

**If you have any questions or your curious about something, feel free to tell me!, I will reply!**

**Lucy P.O.V**

_Hahaha, I can't wait to see their reactions when they know that I can turn into cats, lions, tigers and other cat animal's, ahhh, it's gonna be so funny, well, back to buisness!_

_At least if I get spotted they will only think I'm his cat..._

**She is now walking in the halls of the mansion**

_Wow this place is big, but not as big as my house_, ''Fluffy! There you are'', I turned around and some really buff guy with long orange hair and green eye's, he almost hugged me to death!, he had a tie on and it had the name 'kronk' on it so I'm guessing that's his name.

**Hahaha, the other guys name was** **'krank'**

''Flufy, what have you been rolling in, you smell disgusting'' he said,_ I smell disgusting, WHAT THE HELL I put on new clothes, had a shower, brushed teeth and washed hair, and put on some perfume!_

He picked me up and began walking

_Great, now he's taking me somewhere, I wonder where..._he opened the door and in the room was a... a... shower..._ AHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM!. wait... is he... THAT'S IT!, HE'S WEARING THE WATCH!, I've gotta try and get th watch before he washes me... just the thoughts make me shiver._

He put me down and was looking for some things to wash me with, well that's what I'm guessing he's doing._ There his wrist is write in my reach... wait... how am I going to grab it... I DON'T EVEN HAVE THUMBS!_

_Huh, what's he- Yes!, he took his watch of so it won't get wet, maybe he's not so stupid, wait what's he doing now_, he put his hand it the water and.. wait is that steam... he uses fire magic like natsu!

_But that's not important_, right now he has his back turned to me so he can heat the water and that watch is _right beside me_!, but how am I going to do it, I don't have finger's!..._ I KNOW!_

I put my head down and twisted my head and soon enough it was around my neck, and slowly and quietly I walked out side.

I was walking out the front door when I heard ''FLUFFY!, wait there you are... why do you have a different scent... GUARDS find the imposter!'' And that was when I ran for hell to where my friends were.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**During Lucy's plan, but with natsu.**

They were complaining and yelling when erza noticed that something was wrong... where's their blond friend!?

''G-guys'' erza said ''Yeah, what's wrong erza'' gray said looking at her, she looked worried ''Where's lucy..?'' That's when natsu and gray noticed that she wasn't there.

''Lucy!'', ''Luce!'', ''Lucy, where are you!'' they all searched and yelled for her but no response, they feared that she was hurt, kidnapped... dead.

They kept searching and searching until they heard a cat screech (she screeched when 'kronk yelled out for his guards to get her), it came from the direction of the mansion, they looked, hoping that it was lucy, but it was a cat.

''Hey isn't that the theifs cat'' natsu said ''An enemy cat! happy said with an evil look in his eyes. ''Hey! look what it has around it's neck!'' erza yelled pointing at the cat, natsu and gray looked and their eye's widened, around her neck was the stolen watch.

Happy then flew and picked up the cat that let out other screech and flew it over towards natsu, gray and erza. They all had an angered look in their eye's because to them even if it was just a cat, it was an enemy, their faces freaked lucy out (awww poor luce).

Happy dropped Lucy, and as she fell natsu grabbed her, ''Erza, why does the cat have the watch'' Gray asked looking at lucy, ''Maybe that thief only stole the watch for his stupid cat's collar!'' That comment once again made lucy pissed, first she was said to have smelt disgusting by 'kronk' and know her own friend is calling her stupid! she had enough!

She was still being held by natsu when she glowed a bright white and turned into a tiger, then tackled natsu and growled in his face, causing him to flinch, ''Huh! it's a tiger, just what is this thing!'' gray said running to get the tiger of his friend.

Lucy thought that she should try her best to let them know that she was lucy, so she turned into a blonde coloured kitten with big chocolate brown eye's, ''Huh'' gray said, '_Yes, yes that's right it's me lucy!''_ she thought to herself, ''Why'd it change form, '_Noo you idiot, natsu might find out but erza she'll know...right?'' _natsu sat up, causing lucy to fall of his chest.

''Well, we should get the watch of , right?'' natsu said while patting the kitten, ''Yeah'' erza picked up Lucy and began to get the watch of her neck, '_All hope is lost...' _Lucy thought to herself.

''There's the imposter that has my watch!'' Kronk yelled, they all looked and Lucy screeched and began to dig herself around erza's neck, '_It's that crazy guy ahhhhhh, I'm doomed!''_

Kronk shot a fire-ball at them and was shocked to see natsu eat them, ''Thanks man, now I'm all fired up!'' and with that natsu threw back a more powerful ball of fire to kronk and his guards, some got hit and some barely missed. While they were fighting, erza didn't notice that one of the guards had grabbed the kitten, but she did notice when they heared howls and hisses, the guard was holding lucy by the watch, and that started to choke her ( noo lucy nooo)

''Damn there gonna get the watch!'' gray said as they began to run to get the kitten, but there was no need to do that because lucy turned into a lion and clawed the guard that was chocking her ( mwahahaha, yes lucy yes!).

That distracted the guards, so that gave erza, gray and natsu a chance to defeat them, which they did but while they were high-fiving each other kronk ran to natsu with a dagger in his hand, but thank god Lucy senced this, Lucy ran to kronk and tackled him down, but she was sadly stabbed in the shoulder by that bitch kronk (... bitch . ...).

The lion growled in pain and clawed the knife out of his hand. Then she _finally_ began to glow a bright light, they all assumed that she was turning into another cat but, low and behold (..I think that's what you say...), a bleeding lucy stood above kronk with a deadly glare towards the man and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

''L-lucy'' natsu began ''LUCY!'' they all ran and hugged her ''ow-ow-ow'', they forgot that she was stabbed and when they noticed, they stood back apologizing, ''Lucy were you the cat's the whole time'' erza asked, tilting her head a bit, ''Yes I was and I _heard everything_'' she glared at erza, she didn't forget that erza called her stupid, her glare even made _erza _of all people shiver.

''So luce, you can actually turn into cat's! that's so cool!'' natsu said nudging Lucy, ''Yeah'' she giggled ''I can do other things to'' Lucy immediately regretted saying that, ''Huh, you do, what is it''.

''Oh, umm... don't worry, it's just something I hope I'll never use again'', with seeing the face their blond face made, they thought it would be best to leave it alone, and so they did.

**Oooo what's this magic that she never wants to use!**

**Hush my children, hush, you shall find in time **

**hehehe :), and thank you!**


	8. Eve and Mat

**Chapter 8- Mat and Eve**  
**The group finished their jobs, and lucy was bandaged, and they were now opening the door's to fairy tail.**

**Oh and! I think this is the starter chapter of the DUN DUN DUUUN! moments... sorta like last chapter of love sucks. And I have some rather anoying cliffy's in store for you ;)**

**And if your wondering, I am still continuing love suck's, I just haven't really been in the mood for writing latley, which is **_**really**_** annoying, but I have been thinking about it alot, and one fighting scene for later chapter's made me laugh 'cause it's one with lucy and... oh lucy, you're awesome, I don't wanna give any spoiler's out!**

**And I'm just saying that I'm a stupid idiot, I just read maybe the first 3 chapter's of kitty licy and i made **_**so many**_** mistakes, like sometime's I said he instead of her and sometimes i would slap myself in my face thinking '**_**why did i type it like this!'**_

Natsu opened the guild doors with a wide smile, and lucy was grreted with a chair almost hitting her face ( -.- ), she walked over to the bar and talked to mira, while erza sat beside her eating some cake and gray was next to erza, and natsu... who know's what he's doing, but much to lucy's dismay, she would soon find out.

Natsu stood on top of a table, ''Hey everyone!, Lucy's got a different magic!'' Lucy's eye's shot open, Nooooooo why did he have to tell them.

Everyone were interested in their friends new magic, and started to crowd around her, levy shot threw the the crowd and held her friends hands, ''Really lu-chan, what is it'' Levy's eye's were bright and a open mouth smile formed in her lips. Lucy couldn't say no to how cute and happy her friend was, so she sighed and got of the stool, still holding her friends hands, Lucy looked into levy's eye's and she started to glow a bright white, levy and a few other guild members that were standing to close had to close their eye's.

When the glow went away, levy looked up to see lucy, but she wasn't there, ''L-lucy... where are you!"' she searched for her friend, ''_Meooooow''_, the cutest little meow came from the cutest little blond haired kitten with big chocolate brown eyes.

''Oh... my... god, your _sooooooo_ cute lu-chan'' Levy started to crush lucy in a giant hug, ''Levy! Your crushing lucy!, wendy yelled running up towards levy, ''Huh, oh... sorry lucy'' She stopped hugging lucy.

Levy, Charle, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza and wendy were at the bar chatting, while lucy was playing with happy's tail. Lucy started meowing to happy and strage enough happy started to laugh or reply, ''you know what she's saying'' erza asked, '' Yeah, were both cat's'', happy grinned.

''Awwww isn't lucy sooo cute!'' Levy started to pat Lucy. Happy flew onto natsu's shoulder and his tail was dangling on his chest swinging side to side (so... tempting, no cat could resist!) Lucy saw this, and for about 5 seconds she looked at happy's tail, and then pounced, only to end up hitting natsu's chest (it was very hard for her face), and falling strait into his lap, It took a few seconds for natsu to know why she did that, but he soon knew and started to laughed about it.

''Lucy~'' mira came out and put a bowl of milk on the bar table, lucy's eye's dashed up at the sound of hearing her name, and as soon as she saw the milk Lucy pounced of natsu and began to drik the milk, which made everyone laugh.

''Meooow... meow- moew.. meowwwwww'' lucy started to say a bunch of meows while drinking the milk, every one's faces were blank, until happy flew next to lucy, ''She says she hates you guys'' Happy translated, that made everyone laugh some more.

While the guild member's were laughing and talking, two men entered the guild, one of them had long red hair tied into a pony tail with brown eye's, he was wearing black boot's, black jeans and a brown shirt, the other had shaggy blond hair with green eye's, he was wearing a army green shirt with a black coat, and black skinny jeans with a pair of black jogger's they both seemed to be at the age of 19, ''We're looking for lucy, I believe she goes to this guild'' the man with red hair said.

Lucy's eye's shot up, and her eye's were wide looking at the two men, _''Mat,... Eve...'' _Their names rang threw her head. Lucy jumped of the table hoping that no one would see her, and she began to make her way towards the door and planned on sneakly walking past their feet.

''Y-yeah, ok, hey lu-.. wait where is she'' natsu began to look for the kitten, ''Lucy!'' many guild member's were now looking for her, fearing that someone stood on poor lucy.

'_Almost there''_ lucy thought as she slowly and quietly walked past mat and eve's feet, when, at the worst time possible, she started to glow a bright white once again, ''_NOOOOOO!, not now, why now!''_ the two men looked at the glowy thing, and they were soon face to face with lucy, she was closest to eve, they just stared at each other for at least 5 seconds.

''KYAA!'' she screamed and began to run out the guild, but was stopped when eve grabbed the back of her shirt, she struggled to get out but failed, ''Oh, so you remember us'' eve said while mat grinned, ''YES! and that makes me want to get out of here even more!'' she still tried to run forward, but failed, ''But you must know that we were sent from your father, he just wants to talk to you''.

''Of corse I know that's why you're here, why else would you be here!?'' lucy kicked her leg back into eve's stomach, eve let go of lucy, not ready for the sudden impact.

''Ahh, she's still as annoying as I rememberd'' eve said to his partner mat, ''Yes, but we know how to handly her'' mat said with a smirk as they laughed (even i don't know what was so funny O_O ). Mat held his hand out towards the running blond, and a shinning blue mist came out of his hand and followed lucy and it slipt into her mouth, once it was in lucy's mouth she dropped unconcious to the floor.

**Mat!- He uses potion magic, he can use different styles of potions- the potion that he used on lucy was a sleep potion ( as you could see)**

**Eve!- his magic is kinda like era, but he can't change his armour, but he does have a wide variety of different swords to use.(sorry but I thought that his name hasn't been used, but then i remembered about the blond with hibiki and ren, but i like the name so I'm keeping it . but their personalities annd looks are opposite)**

**They are both **_**REALLY**_** powerful mages, you will find out how wicked and strong they can be in chapters to come.**

Many fairy tail members ran to lucy, natsu got threw the crowd and bent down to lucy. Eve and mat walked up to lucy and natsu.

''What did you do to her!?'' natsu yelled at both the men, ''Don't blame us, we're simply getting lucy for her father'' eve chuckled, (they're sorta like lucy's dads guards, they've been serving him for a long time now), ''That can't be true, why couldn't he just come and find lucy himself'' gray yelled back at them, ''Oh, Jude heartfillia never leaves his office'' mat replied, ''W-wait did you just say... heartifillia!'' erza started at them with wide eye's.

Mat and Eve both looked at each other before they both started to burst out laughing ''Ahahaha!, your been with her for all this time now and you don't even know her last name'' mat continued to laugh, the members that had came out side all froze, they were all shocked, he was right... they didn't even know her last name for all this time they've just known her as lucy...

''But yes, heartfillia, lucy is the run away daughter of magnolia's richest man, she has been away for a while now and he has not cared, but now he wants her back, so we'll be taking her'' eve looked to natsu, while natsu growled ''There's no way in hell we'd ever let you touch her!'', eve simply lughed at this, then sighed, ''Mat, this is getting boring..'' eve looked at mat with a bored look, ''Ok'' mat sighed and put his hand forward, while a orange mist came out of his hands and the mist began to cover mat, eve and lucy.

''What the hell'' natsu looked at the two men as they began to dissapear in side the mist, he looked down to lucy, but just like eve and mat...she was gone.

**O-O DUN DUN DUUUUUN!, oh and I've been lookinng for stories with kick ass lucy!, (or bitchy lucy!), but since i couldn't find any, much to my dismay ''-.-, I decided that later on, bitchy lucy comes to life! hehehehehehe... but of corse she'll go back to normal.**

**Anyway, thank you if you read this! (that's alot of exclamation marks!)**


	9. father daughter time

**Chapter 9- Father daughter time**

**Ok, today I'm in a writing mood cause i **_**really**_** wanna start to write this new story where lucy's an angel, but i told myself not until I finish this story!, so i should finish this story soon! Oh and let's all just pretend that for now, lucy's dad is alive, heh heh heh...**

''ARGGHHHHHh! WHERE'S LUCY!" Natsu stood and lit his hand on fire snapping his head left and right. ''Natsu settle down, yeling won't get her back!' erza hit natsu on the back of his head to calm him down, ''right now, we have to find her and get her back!'' gray said and stood next to natsu and erza.

Natsu settled down and sighed, ''Ok ok, but how wil we even find her, we don't even know where she is!'' Natsu pointed out, ''Natsu-san'' everyone looked towards wendy, ''Remember what those men said!'' everyone tilted their heads to the left and made wnedy sweat drop while charle muttered somthing along the lines of 'idiotic humns..''

''They said, they were sent from her father, so that's where she must be!'' Wendy finished explaining and an 'oh' escaped everyones lips.

''Then it's settled, me happy erza and gay will go and bring lucy back!'' natsu yelled and put his fist into the air, everyone else followed his actions and stuck their fist into the air, ''AYE!'' they all cheered together.

**Chapter 9-**

**Ok, today I'm in a writing mood cause i **_**really**_** wanna start to write this new story where lucy's an angel, but i told myself not until I finish this story!, so i should finish this story soon! Oh and let's all just pretend that for now, lucy's dad is alive, heh heh heh...**

''ARGGHHHHHh! WHERE'S LUCY!" Natsu stood and lit his hand on fire snapping his head left and right. ''Natsu settle down, yeling won't get her back!' erza hit natsu on the back of his head to calm him down, ''right now, we have to find her and get her back!'' gray said and stood next to natsu and erza.

Natsu settled down and sighed, ''Ok ok, but how wil we even find her, we don't even know where she is!'' Natsu pointed out, ''Natsu-san'' everyone looked towards wendy, ''Remember what those men said!'' everyone tilted their heads to the left and made wnedy sweat drop while charle muttered somthing along the lines of 'idiotic humns..''

''They said, they were sent from her father, so that's where she must be!'' Wendy finished explaining and an 'oh' escaped everyones lips.

''Then it's settled, me happy erza and gay will go and bring lucy back!'' natsu yelled and put his fist into the air, everyone else followed his actions and stuck their fist into the air, ''AYE!'' they all cheered together.

**To lucy! (wait... that might not be so godd -.-'' ...)**

Lucy's eye's started to flicker open, when she looked up she saw eve's face (he was carrying lucy bridal style), ''eve...'' she whispered still half asleep, ''Huh, oh your awake, don't worry, we're almost back'' He nudged his head to the heartfillia mansion, ''Oh..god... no, please... no!'' Lucy strugled against his hold, but everytime she tried, he just tightened his grip.

She knew that it was hopeless, because eve amd mat were the strongest magest she'd ever met, so all she could do was grib eve's shit and hide her face in his chest, ''please... I don't want to see him''.

Mat saw how scared she was, so in seeing some sympathy for her, he went next to eve and started to stroke her hair. (I don't know why I'm writing thier character's like this, 'cause it makes me love them... but no one should even like them after what they're gonna do...)

They walked threw the rooms and stopped at one large door, mat knocked on the door, ''Who is it'' an all buisness voice came from the door, eve could feel lucy jump at the sound of Jude's words, ''It's us, we brought her'' mat replied, ''... Come in''.

Mat opened the door and they all walked in (well in lucy's case... carried in..). Eve slowly put lucy down and the two men walked to some chairs that where against the wall.

Lucy stared wide eyed at the man infront of her, ''F-father...'' Lucy whispered under her breath, ''Ahhh lucy, your back'' Jude walked infront of his daughter. ''W-why am I here, what do you want'' Lucy asked, still staring wide eyed at Jude, ''Why, I only wanted to see my daughter again...and I have a request of you'' he looked down at lucy.

She laughed quietly, ''Hah, figures'' Jude glared at her for her comment but continued, ''Lucy, my company is starting to run low on money so I need you to marry Sir Edwardo ( HA XD !)''.

Lucy stared at her father, ''Why would I do that'', she asked raising an eye brow, Jude contiued to glare at his daughter, ''Becaue I'm your father!, I raised you!, It's because of me your here!'' Jude started to raise his voice, but now it was lucy's turn to glare.

''You may be my father, but what right does that give you to just give me away for money! And _raise me! RAISE ME!?_ YOU ONLY _RAISED_ ME WITH THE HELP OF MUM! WHEN SHE PASSED AWAY, YOU BARLEY EVEN LOOKED AT ME! I SPENT YEARS HERE HOPING THAT ONE DAY YOU WOULD START TO LOVE ME AGAIN! BUT NO, I CONSIDER ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WORK FAMILY MORE THAN I EVER DID FOR YOU! THEY FUCKING RAISED ME A WHOLE LOT MORE THAN YOU EVER DID! so stop all this bull shit!

Jude started wide eyed at what his daughter had just said to him, ''I alway's thought you were a good for nothing child! but that just prooved my point more! If I could go back threw time I would make it so you would never had been born, me and layla could have adopted, if we did that she would still be alive! If your not going to marry him, then what's the use of you being here!''

Lucy started to open her mouth to say something to him, but she was cut of when her father slapped her with such force she fell to the ground and began to go into the darkess, but she stayed conscious long enough to here her father's last words which sent a single tear down her face, ''I have no use for her now, take her ut of my sight and do what ever with her, you can kill her for all I care!'' Jude said to mat and eve, they looked at each other then back at Jude with smirks on their faces.

**I am soooo sorry if you hate hearing lucy get hurt like this but i needed this to happen so she could go bitchy, and some romance could spark, but... in order for that to happen she needs to get hurt... **_**alot**_** more... but don't worry! it'll all turn good in the end ^-^**

**To lucy! (wait... that might not be so godd -.-'' ...)**

Lucy started to wake up, she felt something really soft under her, so she looked down and to her suprise, she was laying on a clean, furry carpet that went threw the whole room... wait... now that she really looks at it... the room is really..._rich_.

On the roof hung a crystal chandelier, their was a built in flat screen tv with speakers, dvd player and every thing (well...you get the idea of the room she's in) infront of the tv was a luxurious black leather sofa, (two smaller couches on the side and one larger one infront).

Now that she thinks about it... the tv's on. Lucy looks to the latger couch and layer on it is a young man around her age, he had short, shaggy, army green hair, and eye's that matched, he wore a navy blue t-shirt with a red fire-like pattern on the shoulder, his pantes were simple skinny jeans with black boots.

**This man- Max- has the is an Invisibility. Uh oh...**

Lucy continued to look around the room she was in, she turned her head to where she could hear writing, and their was one of the men she hated most..mat... (he's the one with long read hair).

Seeing his face made her groan, which was a mistake, mat looked over to her direction and stared at her for about 3 seconds.

''H-hey max, she's awake, doesn't eve want us to tell him when she's awake again'' Eve told the green haired man who she guessed was max. ''Huh, oh yeah'' max looked over to lucy before yelling at the top of his lungs, ''EVE! SHE'S AWAKE!'' (He's the one who's magic is kinda like _erza's!)_

Lucy turned her head and looked at the door and sure enough.. _he_ was there. Eve walkeed up to lucy and knelt down. ''Your awake again'' eve smiled a bright and cheerful smile, ''I'm sure that you know what your father said'', Lucy nodded, ''W-what are you going to do to-AH!'' Eve usd his magic to make a dagger appear in his hand and he stabbed lucy's wounded shoulder (when she was on a mission, remember, that cat guy hurt her arm!).

Max sighed, ''Eve.. please, don't get blood on the carpet'' Eve rolled his eyes, ''Don't you remember how hard it was to get blood out of the carpet lat time'' mat added. Eve sighed and stood while gripping lucy's wrist to pull her up to.

He brought her out of the rom and they were walking down a hall, each time they walked further down their surroundings would become less rich and clean, and more poor and dirty.

'_What's happening, why does it seem so... ick'_ and as if eve read her mmind, he spoke, ''I bet your wondering why it's beging to look so drty'', Lucy nodded, ''It's because this place is built under ground, and we didn't really feel like making this area look... modern'' Lucy's eye's widened, 'Under gorund!?'

Eve brought her to a well built cell, but it still didn't look to good, he threw her in and slammed the doors shut, ''I'll be back later'' he left with a smirk leaving lucy terrified, she crawled over to the corner and pushed her knee's against her chest while her arms held them, and she simply cried, all she could was cry and wait for him to come back, knowing it would be hell, for she has know them her whole life, and she knew what kind of people they all were, '_disgusting murderer's_

**To Natsu and the group**

Happy, gray and erza were all following natsu, running as fast as their legs could take them, ''Natsu!, How do you know where she is! They dissapeared!'' erza yelled out to him, ''Yeah I know, but for some reason I can still smell them''

They continued to run and run until natsu stopped in front of a large rock. ''Natsu, why'd you stop falme brain!'' gray yelled at him while getting a glare from erza, ''It just stops here...their smell..'' Natsu looked at the rock until erza walked up to the rock, she looked at it for 5 seconds before pushing it aside, and much to their suprise, there was a trap door, ''Well, I guess that answer's everything'' erza began to open the trap door.

''I'm coming Luce''

**And that is the new chapter, because i want to write my new story, i'm gonna keep writing, so it'll be possible that there will be another chapter, or it's finished, i only think i have around 1, 2 or 3 chapter's left. Thank you!, please review favourite or follow ^-^**


	10. Hell

**Chapter 10-Hell**

**Woohooo i posted 2 new chapters on the same day! and I'm getting really close to finishing! so here you go! Now question time, do you want the good or bad new's ?**

**GOOD- lucy's saved and there is a kiss in this chater (kyaaaa!)**

**BAD- Lucy get's hurt **_**badly**_

Team natsu, minus lucy, were walking down a dirt path, that was getting more... modern looking everytime they went further inside. natsu stopped walking and started to growl, ''Natsu what's wrong, is lucy in their!'' erza said with some hope in her eye's, ''No.. it's _them_'', gray walked up to natsu and shoved him, ''right now we're not gonna worry about them, first we have to find lucy'' gray said to him, ''yeah, what if ucy's hurt...or if she found fish'' erza laughed nervously, ''heh heh, I don't think that's waht gray ment, happy''.

Natsu looked away from the room, ''Yeah, your right, I can still smell her'' Natsu started to walk further down the hall way, and it started to get more...dirt looking.

Erza, gray and happy noticed how horrible the area they were in was. The cells were well built to prevent anyone from escaping, in the cells were chains and a small wooden bed the ground was all dirt, while the walls were made from a dark stone. While they were walking Erza, happy and gray saw dry blood splattered on the ground and wall, but natsu noticed something different, it was fresh, and the scent it gave didn't help.

When they continued to walk they all started to hear a faint sound of crying, they all froze besides happy who grew his wings and raced of to where the sound was coming from.

They just waited in silence until they heard happy, ''LUCY!?''.

The crying blond looked up and saw the flying cat, ''h-happy?'', and soon after she said that natsu erza and gray came running to the cell, ''LUCY!'' they all yelled together (am i the only one yelling at them for yelling?).

Lucy stood and ran to the cell bar's and she cried more, but tears of joy, ''Everyone!'' Natsu placed his hands on the bars and melted them, soon after he melted the bars, natsu hugged lucy tightly and he nuzzled his face into her siky blond hair, ''I'm so glad your safe'' he whispered into her ear.

Erza pulled them apart and looked closely at her wounded shoulder, ''Lucy, what happened, are you ok?'' Erza asked lucy, ''Yeah I'm fine-'' she was cut of by gray, ''You don't look fine, isn't that the shoulder that was hurt last mission''.

''That doesn't matter now, right now we have to-'' Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence because of the three men she hated most, eve, mat and max, ''Hmm, so you found our place, how sad'' max sighed, ''If you don't mind, we'd like her back'' mat said. Natsu pushed lucy behind them (not roughly), ''No. fucking. way.'' Natsu growled at them. Eve stood forward and grinned, ''well I guess we'll have to do this the hard way''.

Before natsu could challenge them, Lucy pulled his and erza's hand, while happy grabbed gray, lucy and happy both thought one thing; we've gotta get out of here.

They ran into another area, with no cells, It looked like a gaming room, there was a bar with bar stools and drinks, air hocky, e.c.t. with door on the other side leading to another room.

They all got out of happy's and lucy's grip, ''Lucy, happy, what the hell!'' natsu yelled, ''Natsu! we don't stand a chance, lucy told me about them!, they're _really_ strong'' happy yelled back, ''There's no way we'll loose to them! not when they hurt you'' gray looked to lucy, ''We can face them, they clearly don't know how strong fairy tail mages are'' erza added looking at the silent blond.

''SHUT UP!'' she yelled at them, it startled them because they've never seen lucy like this, ''You _can't_ face them! If you do you'll be creating a death wish! it's suicide'' and as if to prove lucy's point, a orange mist shot threw the door they ran from and hit erza, sending her flying across the room.

Lucy gasped as they 3 men entered the room, ''You should listen to blondie, facing us'll be suicide'' eve said with a grin, ''Oh yeah, well try us!'' natsu yelled with his hands lit on fire.

Eve ran to natsu with a scythe forming in his hands, he lunged towards him, natsu tried to dodge but the scythe sliced the tob of his shoulder, while natsu looked down to his shoulder, eve used the stick part of the scythe to hit natsu across the head, making him fall over.

While this was happening Gray went up to max a smirked, ''Bring it'' he went into a fighting stance, ''Let's not be so cocky'' Mat went invisible, ''Huh.. where?'' Mat apperared behind gray and kicked him hard in the face then once more in the jaw.

While that was happening erza stood to face mat, ''W-what the hall was that?'' she asked him, ''I'm a potion mage'' erza laughed, ''hah, how weak'' mat glared at her, ''would you say _this _ is weak'' he raised both hands and shadows started to surround erza, the shadows soon formed into black armoured wariours with different types of wepons, swords, battle axes, daggers, e.c.t. Erza's eye's widened as they all ran to attack her (there were about 10)

Lucy and happy could only watch in horror, they new that nothing they could do would help.

Natsu and eve were fighting, a _hard_ battle, everytime natsu would yell his famous 'Fire dragon roar' his scythe would block the flames, so natsu had to rely on his fist (but of corse they were lit on fire). When natsu punched eve in the stomach Natsu got closs enough to Eve's face so he could hear his raspy voice, ''You must like lucy alot'' Eve said looking into natsu's eye's as he swiped his scythe at natsu, hitting his hip.

''Of corse I do, that's why I'm bringing her back home, where she's safe'' eve's grin widened, ''Well it must be hell to watch this'' natsu watched as eve's scythe dissapeared and he began to run away, ''Hey, what are yo-'' Natsu's eye's widened in horror along with everyone else they saw what eve was doing.

At that moment everything seemed to go in slow motion, no one could say anything as they watched eve's every move. He ran towards lucy (she was looking in a different direction) his hands were covered in a dark shadow, when the shadow quickly dissapeared, a black ragged, large and sharp sword was in his hands.

Then slow motion went of, every one yelled out her name, but it was to late. It seemed to be as fast as lightning, one second lucy turned her her head and went wide eyed in shock, the next the large sword was thrusted threw the center of her stomach.

**Few, Another chapter, I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. NOT! hah! I couldn't end there! XD... so I'll end somewhere sadder -.-''**

He hit her with so much force that as he pushed the sword upwards, lucy was lifted into the air.

Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray froze as they saw the horrorfying scene in front; The sword was so large that it literally went threw her, the end of the sword was clearly visable coming from lucy's back, lucy was dangling from the sword as large amounts of blood came from around the sword, her hands gripped arounf the part of the sword that was in front of her stomach to ease the pain from not being able to touch the ground but the result of that was that her hands were begining to get sliced from the blade.

Eve pulled the sword from her and she fell to the ground with a loud thud as she clutched her stomach, laughed and walked away with mat and max as they entered the room oposite to the way they entered. Erza, Natsu and Gray ran up to her while happy just dropped to the ground.

''Lucy!'' Gray dropped down next to her along with natsu and erza. Erza started to straighten her body ignoring the screams of pain coming from the blond. ''Erza! what are you doing!'' natsu yelled at her, ''Natsu!we have to add pressure! keep her hands away!'' Natsu followed erza's orders and took her hands and held them above her head preventing her from clutching her stomach, he hated the feeling of the blood from her hands against his.

''GRAY! go get your shirt'' Gray ran to get his shirt that he stripped of when he was fighting. Gray came back and gave his shirt to erza, she then pushed the shirt against the wound, earning another scream of agony from Lucy.

As this was happening Gray ran into the other room to fight eve max and mat. Erza saw that adding pressure wouldn't help right now.. nothing would, oh how she wished wendy were here. Seeing that it would be helpless, she followed gray to get revenge on them for hurting lucy, leaving natsu with lucy.

Natsu let go of her hands and they went straight to her wound. Her breathing started to slow down and she opened her eye's to see natsu.

''Lucy...'' Natsu whispered to her and much to his suprise she giggled.

Lucy slowly picked up her hand and caressed natsu's cheek, ''Don't worry natsu, I'll be ok'' natsu held her hand against his cheek and looked into her eye's, lucy smiled again, ''I promise'', Natsu laughed a sad laugh, he thought it was sad because she mustn't have know how badly she was hurt.

He looked into her eye's before leaning down and lightly kissing her until the end. He felt her hand go limp in his and he saw that she wasn't breathing, and to make it worse his dragon sences told him that their was no life...she was gone.

Natsu slowly stood and let go of her hand. He roared like a dragon and ran into the room where gray and erza are.

**Ok, now i'm **_**really**_** finished, and please dont stop reading just because she died, because if your like me, you hate death-fics... but if your smart then do you remeber what i said 2 chapters ago?... no, ok.. Remember how i was really happy about her being 'bitchy' lucy, well~ she hasn't been bitchy... **_**yet. **_** And remember this little conversation; **_**''So luce, you can actually turn into cat's! that's so cool!'' natsu said nudging Lucy, ''Yeah'' she giggled ''I can do other things to'' Lucy imediantly regretted saying that, ''Huh, you do, what is it''. ''Oh, umm... don't worry, it's just something I hope I'll never use again'', with seeing the face their blond face made, they thought it would be best to leave it alone, and so they did.''**_

**Hopefully that'll get your hopes up and hopefully this will to... I'm writing straight after this chapter is posted!**


	11. Bring it

**Chapter 11- Lucy's Alive!?**

**Yes, yes I know this chapter is small, like really small, but this is a chapter for if you think lucy's dead!, Just to get your hopes up and give you an idea of next chapter, 'cause i think I'm loosing viewers cause i killed of lucy, but i **_**had**_** to and eve mat and max **_**had**_** to be really good fighter's, other wise Lucy wouldn't be able to show her kick-ass magic, **

Happy sat next to the lifeless body of lucy, crying his little eyes out, ''L-lucy'' he murmered threw tears.

He continued to cry until he saw Lucy's hand twitch, ''Huh?'' happy looked closer to her.

Lucy snaped her eyes open, clutched her stomach, arched her back and did the biggest gasp for air you could imagine. ''L-lucy... LUCY!'' happy ran into her breast and hugged her. When her breathing finally slowed down, he asked her the most important question, ''I thought you were dead''.

Lucy layed on the ground holding her wounded stomach, she giggled, ''Well you see happy, one of the advantages of having this cat power is that I have nine lives... well.. now I have eight'' she laughed nervously.

A yell of warning was heard from the room with erza, gray and natsu and it was soon followed by a 'bang' and a scream of pain. Lucy shot up but quickly layed back down and groaned and cursed under her breath. Happy looked up at lucy, ''They're not going to well in their, they're to strong for them, even natsu's struggling''.

Lucy looked down at the crying exceed, ''I could do that... but it's so painful, and who know's what I'll do'' Lucy muttered to herself, but happy heard it, ''What are you talking about lucy?'' Lucy looked bacck at happy and smiled, ''Those guys have been with fairy tail since they were kids right?'' happy nodded, ''And they're really close to fairy tail and fairy tail will do anything for their friends, right?'' happy nodded again and lucy sighed, ''Then I guess if I die, it'll be worth it''.

(pfft! lucy, you should know by now that i won't kill you off XD )

''what're you talking about lucy!?'' lucy pat Happy's head (BAHAHAHAHAHAHA before aha i ahah fixed it ahaha, i-i said.. lucy pat natsu's head! XD ), ''Don't worry, right now I've got to do something'', Happy stared at lucy while she took even breaths.

A dark black shadowy glow started to surround her.

***Chapter Flashback***

_**when she glows yellow= kitty Lucy**_

_**when she glows white= any kind of cat-like animal**_

_**when she glows black= that's a secrtet for more chapter's to come ;)**_

Happy jumped back when lucy let out an ear pearcing scream.

**To Team Natsu**

Natsu was dodging eve's scythe and had just punched him in the face, but his smile soon dissapeared when eve came back and stabbed a dagger into his chest, while gray was having alot of trouble searching for a invisible max (last chapter i called max mat, so sorry if i get the names mixed up) and erza was continuely battleing shadow soldiers and getting a blast from mat's different potion every once and a while.

When an ear pearcing scream was heard they all froze, 'who's and what's' were heard until happy flew threw the room, crying, and tackled natsu, ''NATSU!, somethings wrong with lucy!" they all stared at the blue cat, ''h-happy?...what are you talking about, lucy's go-''.

And to prove him wrong, a laugh echoed threw the room, ''H-happy, what happened while you were in there with lucy?...'' erza asked with a hint of fear in her voice, ''Well lucy's alive cause cat's have 9 live's then she started asking questions about you relationship with the guild, then she started saying something like it won't matter if I live or die, next thing I know she's screaming in pain and glowing black!" happy said in fast mod

...

''LUCY'S ALIVE!?'' everyone yelled.

''Of corse I'm alive, you can't kill me that easily'' they all snapped their heads to the door frame where the voice came from, and all their jaws dropped. It was lucy... but she didn't look like lucy.

A black mist was sometimes flowing of her, she wore a black tube tob with red ribbons connected to her shirt and twirling down her arm, her pants were black denim shorts with a red chain and knee length black leather boots, around her ned was a chocker but designed to look like a cat collar, with black leather to strap it around her neck and a red hear connected to it with the letter's lucy written in fancy writing, her claws were long, sharp and silver, and so were her fangs, (but her faings weren't silver). Her cat ears were black with a silver tip and so was her tail and to tie her hair up into a side pony was a red ribbon. But the most frightning thing was her eye's they were in cat like slits, just like they always were when she was in kitty lucy mode, only the colour wasn't a warm chocolate brown, no, her eye colour was a blood red that could send shivers down your spine for looking at them for too long. Because she was wearing a tube top, it gave you a clear view of the large sword wound on her stomach that was still dripping blood along with her hands.

Lucy walked forward, ''It's really mean to kill someone, ya' know eve?'' she pouted. Just the way she said it made everyone flinch, her tone of voice was nice...but something about it was just plain scary..

Eve took out his shadow sword, ''Demon!'', he shouted to her but lucy only laughed, ''Ohh, so your gonna try and kill me again?'' she grinned.

''...Bring it..''

**Does that make you happy or what! XD i'm having a bit of trouble with the title, 'cause i don't know if i should call it, 'Lucy's alive!?' or 'Bring It', please review which one you think is better. Oh and maybe this'll get you happy as well just because she died and has a different personality... doesn't mean she forgot about the kiss... XD ;D**


	12. Evil Kitten!

**Chapter 12- Evil Kitten**

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! I'm getting sorta sad 'cause i think i lost viewers because when lucy 'died' -.-'', but if your still reading, i thank you good sir! ^-^, And like the chapter title, hahahahahah! it'll all make sence at the bottom**

It was just like when lucy died, eve got his shadow sword, everything went in slow motion and no one could do or say anything, they could only watch the same horrorific scene replay it's self.

Only this time, Lucy wasn't looking away, she was looking straight into his eye's, she showed no sighn of fear, no, she only grinned. But that didn't stop eve.

Like he did before. He thrusted the giant sword into her stomach, the same spot he had done it before, and just like before lucy screamed a sound that made happy's, erza's, natsu's and gray's hearts drop.

''LUCY!'' they all screamed from her, ''AHHHHHHHHHH'' she stopped screaming, looked at eve and grinned, ''...not''.

Eve's eye's widened when she didn't even flinch once to get the sword out of her stomach. Lucy looked down at her stomach which now had blood flowing out, she put her finger to some of the blood, looked at the blood on her finger, then licked it of, ''mmmm, delish'''.

''Y-your not l-lucy, WHO ARE YOU DEMON!'' erza shouted at the 'demon', the 'demon' gasped, ''_Erza_, I never thought I'd here you insult me'' gray growled, ''Your nothing like lucy, who are you and what did you do with her!''. Happy was laying on a speechless natsu's shoulder, hapy was the most confused, because he _watched_ the sweet lucy come back to life, so he was wondering what had happened to her.

Lucy smiled, ''I can assure you that I am 100% lucy'' Lucy laughed, ''I'm just using my ful pwer now, and it feels amazing'' Natsu glared at her, ''If your lucy, then PROVE IT!''. Lucy laughed and walked over to natsu, she cupped his face in her hands and grinned, ''If you really need proof then...'' Lucy went to his ear's so no one else could hear her, ''Before I died, you kissed me, natsu dragoneel'' His eye's widened and she kissed him lightly on the cheeck, ''Y-you really are lucy, aren't you''.

''I already told you that!, now to something more important'' Lucy looked at natsu gray and erza, ''Hmm, you guys look awful, I new they were hard to beat'' she sighed, ''well, I gueess I can get my hands a bit dirty'' She turned to the 3 men.

They laughed, ''HAH! Don't make me laugh princess'', Mat used his shadow posion to make 10 shadow soldier's appear around lucy, erza began to walk forward, ''Don't erza!, This is my fight! I've been their punching bag for years! Now, I'll show them my _true _power'' that only made erza run, she couldn't let her fight those things alone! she had enough trouble by herself!

Gray stopped erza, ''Erza, we have to respect her, if the time comes when she needs our help, then we will, but now we can't help her'', Erza looked back to lucy, gray was right, right now, all they could do is watch.

Lucy laughed, ''Please, theses things are only object's, since they're only objects, I can get rid of them easily'' she took her wrist to her mouth and bit it, Lucy stuck her arm out and let the blood drop down onto the ground, and she closed her eye's while taking evn breaths.

The blood moved around lucy and went ito the shape of a star, while lucy stood inside it, ''spiteful blood, morbid mind'' she said and then she raised her hands as if she was carring something in both hands and then she said, ''amatan rastessi! your soul is exercrated by our dark person will instantly fall down dead!'' Her eye's snapped open, her red eye's were glowing.

As soon as her eye's opened the blood glowed like her eye's then it quickly shot of the star and travled on the ground (it never started floating or anything, it just moved really fast on the gound), the blood connected to all the shadow soldier's, and once it did, they screamed and dropped dead.

''H-h-h-how did y-you'' Mat stuttered and looked at his soldiers, lucy chuckled, ''I told you, they're only objects, moving or not, I'll be able to kill any objust'' Mat took a step back, ''w-what happened to you...'' Lucy looked straight into his eye's, ''I've changed, I'm nothing like I used to be, pissing me of was the biggest mistake of your life!''

**Flashback**

_14 year old Lucy was walking around her farther's garden, ''Oh lucy~'', Lucy turned around and her eye's widened, behind her stood eve mat and max. ''oh god no...'' Lucy tried to run away, but max went invisable then appeared infront of her._

_He cupped her face, ''Now now now, where do you think your going?'' Lucy growled and kneed max, ''Away from you!'' she began to run._

_Eve threw a daggar at her back and she fell to the ground, ''What kind of princess knees someone'' he threw his second dagger between her fingers while mat used his magic to zap lucy._

_''I swear... SOMEDAY I'LL PUT YOU ALL THREW HELL!" she made them a promise and eve growled, ''I'd like to see that day!''. Lucy closed her eye's and prepared for everything else._

**End Of Flashback**

''Now I'm going to complete my promise... I'M GOING TO PUT YOU ALL THREW HELL!'' She ran towards them, Lucy kicked mat in the jaw, spun around and kicked mat in the jewls (I didn't know what to say!, I didn't really want to say she kicked him in the balls or she kicked him in the dick XD ), finnaly Lucy turned to eve and pushed her claws into his chest.

Max pulled lucy's hair and threw her to the ground then quickly turned invisble, lucy growled, ''Oh max~'' she said in a sing song voice, ''that isn't gonna work on me'' Lucy closed her eye's for a few seconds then opened them, and once again they were glowing.

Lucy turned around looking for max, to anyone else, they would see only a wall, but not to lucy, she saw threw his spell, ''gotcha''' she ran to the wall then punched mid air, it was a shock to everyone else when they heard an 'oomph' then max began to appear on the ground holding his face, lucy cupped his face, digging her claws into his cheeks.

Mat ran up to lucy, pushed her off max, slammed her into the wall and pushed her up the wall by holding her neck and thus, chocking her, ''Hah, please'' Lucy grinned and said, all she had to do was open her mouth and bight down on his wrist, pearcing his skin with her large and sharp fangs, and she was gracefully dropped to the ground.

Mat, Eve and Mat all looked at each other and thought the same thing, 'her friends' (STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM OR I'LL MAKE YOU ALL _MYSTRIOUSLY _ CONBUST INTO FLAMES!)

In a flash, Eve was behind erza holding a knife to her throat, Max was behind natsu holding another knife to his throat (he borrowed it from eve) and lastly, Mat held a hand of electricity (potion) that he held a little to close to natsu's cheek.

**OH YOU DID IT NOW! JUST YOU WAIT! I HAVE A PLAN MAT EVE AND MAX!** _**mwahahahahah :3**_

Natsu, erza, gray, happy and lucy all thought the same thing, '_One mistake, and this could end badly'_, Lucy hissed, ''NATSU ERZA GRAY! WHEN YOU CAN, GET THE HELL OUTA HERE'' she comanded them, ''But lu-'', ''don't worry, I'll meet you out there'' she grinned.

Lucy ran to eve and got her claws ready, (eve was in the middle), in a graceful, swift and fast move, lucy clawed the hand with the knife, causing him to drop it, she ran behind Max and used her tail to pull him down by twisting it around his neck, and lastly, Lucy kicked the other knife out of mat's hand.

And just like lucy told them, they all ran outside and waited for lucy.

Lucy looked down at them, ''your lucky I don't just kill you now'' she growled and walked away. She met the other's outside and she was crushed by hugs, ''Lucy!'', ''LUSHY!'', ''Luce!,'' Thank god!'' they expected her to hug them back, but they forgot what she's like in this mode, ''get off me, I'm not in the mood'' she hissed and pushed them off, Gray went over to natsu, ''man, she's freaky and scary like this, like a demon'' he whispered to Natsu, but lucy's cat ear's granted her the ability to hear them, ''I heard you'' she hissed and sent shiver's down their spine

''EVE! what're we gonna do! we're not gonna let her go right!" mat yelled and pointed at the door she left from, eve grinned, ''Of course not, do you remember what we've been practicing'' Mat and max looked at each other, ''why, yes''.

**What they've been practicing.**

**Eve summons how ever many 'death swords' he needs, mat put's a deadly potion on the swords, in their plan, electricity, Max turns invisible and runs with the swords so when he throws them it creates enough speed to kill them instantly, he aims and throws at the people they want dead.**

**Don't worry, no one get's hurt, believe it or not, because of their plan, it creates some romance and cuteness and funnyness! That's right! the dramas ending at the end of this chapter!**

Lucy, Happy, Gray and Natsu were walking away from the underground place when they were stopped by a farmilier voice, ''Your not getting away easily'' They turned around and their eye's widened (theirs been alot of wide eye's! XD ) max was holding 5 large and deadly looking swords with sparks of electricity coming of it, (don't ask me how he's holding it -.-'' ... wait a minute.. 5... erza-1, natsu-2, gray-3, lucy-4, happy..5, COME ON! EVEN THE CAT! . ) It wasn't a threat to lucy but she knew it could easily kill her friends

''YOU MUST REALLY HAVE A DEATH WISH!'' She yelled at them, ''Us?, I don't think even you like this could feel no pain if this goes threw you, and for your friends...well'' he grinned and lucy snarled.

Lucy started to slowly walk towards them, ''LUCY GET BACK!'' Natsu yelled at her but she didn't listen, instead a red (that's right, ANOTHER!) glow started to surround her, when it went away Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy sweat dropped, while eve mat and max laughed, ''AHAHAHA do you really think you can stop us like _that_!'' eve yelled while laughing

Dying to know what she is... ok XD

On the ground was a beautiful black kitten with glowing red eye's, hissing.

That's right kitten! and a cute, pretty one at that!

''Lucy! what the hell'' erza yelled, ''know your the one wanting the death wish!''gray yelled.

Max went invisible and ran with the swords, and lucy ran towarrds him to, (they were a far way away). Max threw the swords at them, and at that moment something incredible happened, that small and cute kitten turned into a large ragged demon cat, (about the size of holo when she turns into a wolf- anime is called spice and wolf- and yeah she looks freaky, fangs and all!)

When the swords came close enough, Lucy skidded and ran right into the swords, ltting her catch the swords in her body.

Lucy ran to where the 3 men were, she pinned mat and max under her left large paw with her claws digging into their sides, and the same for eve only her right paw, _''THAT'S IT! NOW I'M REALLY GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!''_ A low, deep and dangerous voice came from the demon-cat, and she wasn't kidding, she _really was_ going to kill them!, Lucy was about to bite of eve's head but natsu spoke up, THANK GOD NATSU!... actually, noooo natsu! let lucy eat them!

''LUCY! STOP THIS!'' he yelled to her and lucy turned her head to her friends, ''THEY DESERVE IT!" she yelled back, ''THEY MIGHT BUT WILL YOU BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH THE GUILT OF KILLING!'' erza yelled to her, ''IF YOU DO YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO STAY IN FAIRY TAIL, YOU'LL BE A MURDERER!'' gray yelled aswell, ''please...''

Lucy growled a sound that could make you sick, and she slowly lifted her paws of the 3 men, they sighed for relief, but not for long, lucy, in a swift move, raised her paw and hit them, swiping them all together and sending them somewhere in the forest.

''thank god lucy'' erza said, ''Now, if you wouldn't mind, I seem to have a little incident invloving swords'' her friends looked at the swords that were in her and drawing out blood, and they took the deadly swords out of her, ''Lucy'' natsu went up to her large face, ''What natsu'' she said in the same low and growling voice, ''Can you really feel no pain when your like this?''

Lucy sighed, ''No, I can't feel anything, but once I go back to normal (when she runs out of power and her eye's go back to brown) everything that's happened will hit me at once, all the injuries will pound me all together... but nothing I can do about it, I just have to get threw it, and hopefully it won't be bad enough to make me have 7 lives'' Gray walked up to lucy, hesitating a bit, ''What about wendy? she could heal you, and then you won't feel it'' Lucy thought about it for a bit, ''hmmmm... your right, good idea gray''

''Well what are we still doing here, Let's get to fairy tail'' natsu said, ''Ok but just wait'' Lucy stood and a red magic surrounded her, and she was a cute little black kitten, ''Lucy, when you turn back to normal, you'll have brown eye's again'' erza asked wanting to make sure she won''t be so bitchy when she's human again, ''Meow meeeeow, meowwww meowwwww meeeooow'' everyone looked to happy, ''she said that after this she'll be in her transformation with red eye's then after that she'll have brown eye's, and that she doesn't have any control over when she turns into human again'' happy translated, ''MEOW MOEW!'' she screeched, ''She said that she has the same personality that she did under ground'' everyone sighed.

''MEOW!''

''uh... I'm not gonna translate that one''

**Wow, big chapter, in the next chapter I'm gonna put more cuteness funnyness and romance into it, and if you don't like the lucy with red eye's I need her to turn into that a the guild so she can say something when levy want's her to prove she lucy when lucy said books were boring, and her answer shows some gajeelxlevy romance and a bit of natsuxlucy.**

**And don't worry, there will be a kiss for natsu and lucy in the end, just be patient my children, patient**

**XD thanks for reading!**


	13. Heading Home

Chapter 13- heading Home

**Hayo! I'm back! and like i promised, there will be funniness, cuteness and romance!, I recently replaced my chapter's for this story, because i saw just how bad me and grammar work together -.-'', so now all the chapter's should be fixed!**

They were now all walking threw a forest, towards fairy tail, and who knows how long it's gonna take to get there.

Natsu, happy, gray and erza were laughing and talking on their way to fairy tail while Lucy stayed walking far behind them, not saying a word.

It's not that they didn't want to talk to her, they actually tried many times, but each time they either got a hiss or a scratch in return, so they just stopped trying.

Lucy was looking at the ground as she walked, watching as each time her black paw hit the ground, her claws would dig into the dirt, Lucy began to hear laughter and then natsu saying something like 'wasn't my fault, happy dared me to!' and curiosity got the better of her, Lucy looked up to see what they were doing, but that might have been one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Lucy's eye's came into contact with the worst thing in her mind... the tips of natsu's scarf.

To anyone else it might just have looked like the end of the scarf... but not to lucy, it looked so irresistible, the way it bounced of his back every time he took a step and how it just swayed in the wind.

As much as Lucy didn't want to, she soon found that her cat urges were taking control. Slowly, Lucy began to creep up behind natsu, and once she got close enough, lucy jumped up.

It was a cute sight to see, really. Since lucy was such a small kitten, it seemed impossible for her to jump so high and catch the scarf, but she didn't care, and the fact that every time Lucy jumped up she would make a small 'mew' sound just made her cuter.

Gray and Erza began to her the faint sounds of 'mew' so they looked behind, and straight away they saw a small black kitten with red eye's jumping up to natsu's scarf to try to catch it, but failing each time.

They began to laugh and natsu noticed, ''Huh? why are you laughing, HAPPY! what did you do!'' Gray and Erza kept laughing but pointed to lucy.

Natsu and Happy turned, and they began to laugh, ''Haha, lucy your really cute!'' Lucy stopped jumping and looked up to them, seeing that they saw her and were laughing, lucy glared at them, turned around and began to walk back to get some space between them.

After around 5 minutes of walking, Lucy began to glow red, everyone turned their heads to soon see lucy (the version of lucy with mat and eve, I need her bitchy personality a bit).

''..shit...'' Lucy held her stomach where the 2 main attacks were, ''Luce, are you ok'' natsu said and they all walked up to her, ''yeah, I'm fine, I'm just starting to run out of magic'' Lucy tried to stand straight but flinched and held her stomach again, ''clearly your not fine'' natsu picked her up bridal style, ''W-what are you doing'' Lucy tried to get out of his grip but failed, ''The quicker we get to fairy tail the better, we don't want you to fully run out of magic power'' erza said, ''Yeah! so let's hurry up and go''.

They all used some kind of magic to get faster (you see, i am simply to lazy to find a way for them to all get faster ;) so you can use your own imagination), and boy did they go fast, ''kya! to... fast!'' Lucy said while gripping onto natsu.

**If I get a few good reviews then the next chapter will definitely be out today, because this chapter to chapter 15 are on my computer... so I'll gonna update a lot quicker if I get some good reviews ;)**


	14. Happy Gas?

Chapter 14- Happy Gas

**New chapter yay! I decided to make the chapter's smaller because I was originally going to put chapter 13 to chapter 14 together, but I decided to spread them out a bit.**

Everyone gasped at the sight of them, but mostly Lucy, she had cuts everywhere and some even looked like fang bites (are you smart enough to remember what the fang bites are from), her clothes had changed into dark colours, along with her eye colour, that went from a warm brown to a deadly red. But one of the most shocking things was her stomach, she had a _huge_ wound (stabbed once, then stabbed in the same place once more), blood was still leaking from it and the blackish blood covered her stomach, she barely looked like she was in any pain, the only thing that told them that lucy was affected by it was her hands, which were placed above her wound, the result was her hands getting covered in blood to.

( icky )

Team natsu walked through the guild and natsu sat lucy down on a bar stool, ''Lucy! what happened!'' Mirajane gasped and ran up to the blond, ''I had to deal with some pricks, that's all''.

Everyone was taken back by lucy, her attitude had changed...a lot. Seeing everyone's faces, erza explained to them what happened and about the result of lucy using her magic. While gray went to look for wendy. Natsu sat beside lucy and cleaned her wounds to get rid of the blood (it wouldn't be much help if wendy passed out at the sight of lucy's injuries)

Levy ran up to Lucy holding a book in her hand, ''Lu-chan! I know something that might cheer you up'' Lucy lazily looked up at levy, ''really, do tell'' Lucy said in a sarcastic tone.

Levy held the book in front of her chest, showing lucy the cover, the title said that the book was called the '_The Titanic_'.

''I found it while you weren't here, it's a tragic love story of a rich women who meets a poor man on board the boat, their love was never ment to be, but they didn't care, then the boat crashed into an ice burg and it sunk, the women and man were in the freezing ocean, the girl was on a peace of wood holding onto the mans hands, he let go of her so that she could live and live her life, but he drowned while saving her'' Levy explained while hugging the book.

''Books are way to boring'' Lucy said and sighed, ''YOUR NOT LUCY! WHO ARE YOU!'' levy yelled while pointing at the blond, Lucy sighed, ''If I may correct you, I am in fact, 100% Lucy''.

''Then prove it!'' Lucy grinned and stood, ignoring natsu's protest.

''5 days ago you came to my house at 6.45p.m, when I opened the door you ran in squealing, when I asked you what happened you said'' Lucy put on a squeaky voice, '' 'Oh my god Lu-chan, every time I stopped reading the book to gajeel, he would beg me to go on, ahhhh, he's _sooo_ cute! and I swear he even tried to kiss me' '' Lucy looked to levy and grinned.

Levy and gajeel were both as red as a tomato, and the rest of the guild member's had their jaws opened and touching the floor, except for mira who squeeled then fainted.

''I told you not to tell anyone that! and you just told the whole guild!'' Lucy sat back down onto the stool and natsu began to clean her wounds again, ''I never promised you anything'' she said in a sing-song voice and grinned.

''Well that night you told me about the job you did with natsu and how he looks good without a shirt on!'' Levy said trying to get even with this different personality of lucy's.

Natsu stopped what he was doing and stared at Lucy, all the member's went wide-eyed, mira had got back her conciousness, and heard what levy had just said, she was about to faint again before lissana caught her, ''Mira!''.

Lucy shrugged her shoulder's and looked over to natsu, ''And I still think that''.

Mira fainted again, ''Dear god! you're gonna kill mira soon!'' Lissana shouted.

At that moment gray, wenedy and charle ran into the guild looking for Lucy, When they saw her wendy and charle gasped, gray had warned them about her and her injuries, but they didn't think it would be this bad. Even though Natsu was cleaing her wounds, she still had some blood on her.

Wendy examined Lucy and mumbled a few things to herself, ''I think I can heal her...but... there will be consiquence''.

''And what is this 'consequence' '' Erza said, ''Well... after I use it on her, she will heal quickly and fully... but the stuff is sorta like happy gas, so she won't really be thinking propperly''.

Lucy's eye's widened and she jumped up, But she flinched and held her stomach while doing it ''No way in hell am I going to be under the effect of happy gas!''

''Lucy! you have to!, your magic is starting to leave you quicker, and I know you can feel the wounds starting to get painful, I'm pretty sure that you'll have no magic left in a matter of minutes'' Natsu stood and looked at her seriously

Lucy looked at natsu then glanced to the guild doors., _'Happy gas or immense pain happy gas or immense pain... I choose pain'_

Lucy started to run to the guild doors, but was stopped when gray took her waist and erza took her wrist, ''Quick Wendy! she can't stop you right now so do it!''.

Wendy nodded and placed her hands over Lucy, a magic circle came from her hands and a blue glow soon followed after it.

**Oooooo, Lucy + Happy gas = A laugh for the guild... and maybe a confession... **

**:3**


	15. The Bubbly Blonde

Chapter 15- The bubbly Blonde

**A new chapter! **

**I had a lot of trouble writing the beginning of this chapter and it annoyed me .**

While Wendy was using her healing magic, Lucy's final magic left her body.

Everyone else saw that Lucy started to glow read while wendy's magic was being used on her.

''Damn, that was close, she just ran out of magic'' Gray whispered while erza nodded in agreement.

Once the blue and red glow was gone erza and gray released her, ''Lucy, how do you feel?''

**Ohhhh, I love this part.**

Lucy blinked 3 times.

''Oh my god... HAPPY!'' lucy ran up to the exceed, happy and everyone else looked at lucy wondering what was wrong with happy, ''Lucy! what's wrong!'' Happy flew to lucy and she grabbed him and looked at him, ''SINCE WHEN WAS YOUR FUR BLUE!?'' everyone looked at her, speechless, ''...Huh... it was alway's blue...'' lucy's eye's widened, ''WHAT!? i thought it was pink like batsu's!", everyone was shocked but they couldn't help but let a giggle escape their lips, ''HEY! IT'S NATSU! NOT BATSU!''

She let go of happy, ''Woopsy daisy's'' she and started to giggle.

Erza walked up to Lucy, ''Lucy...do you feel... different'' Gray walked up to Lucy and erza and was tackle into a hug by lucy, ''Gray I thought you died!'', at this time everyone else was laughing their heads of.

Natsu took hold of lucy's waist and pulled her off of Gray, letting him breath.

''Lucy, gray never died'' Natsu chuckled while speaking, ''haha, oh yeah! that was me!'' Lucy giggled and booped natsu's nose ( xD ) ''Your funny batsu''.

''It's _Natsu!_ N-a-tsu!'' Natsu explained to her, ''Natsu?'' She said and tilted her head sideways hoping she was correct, ''Yes! High-five!''. Natsu put his hand up for Lucy to high-five him. Lucy smiled and swung her hand to high-five Natsu... But she missed his hand and fell face first on the floor.

**Ohhhh, I love that part.**

A few minutes have passed since Lucy was on wendy's magic, and the guild has been taking advantage of the hyper Lucy, but it seems that she can never really walk anywhere without face planting.

''Hey natsu, you should take lucy home'' Erza said to the pink haired boy, ''Huh, why?''. Natsu glanced over to where Lucy and Levy where, it was pretty funny because Levy had her book on the table, reading it to lucy, while lucy would sometimes clap at random times or suddenly point at a word in the book, which made Levy giggle.

''Because Wendy says the magic will ware off soon... and I don't think anyone wants to be around when that happens'' Natsu shivered, he could only imagine, ''Ok, I'll take her back to her place'' Natsu stood and began to walk over to Lucy and Levy.

''Luce, it's getting late, I'll take you home'' Lucy pouted, ''But we were just getting to the part where the boat goes boom'' Lucy made a 'boom' motion with her hands.

''Come on, it will be better for all of us, _trust me_'', ''Ok natsy'' He took Lucy's hand in his and pulled her up, but she immediately face planted.

Lucy sat up rubbing her nose, ''owww'', Natsu sighed and bent down in front of her, so his back was facing her, ''Get on''. Lucy grinned and got onto his back.

Lucy wrapped her legs around natsu's waist and Natsu held onto her thighs, stopping her from falling of, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head snuggled into the crook of his neck, ''mm, you're so warm'' she mumbled into his neck.

Natsu quietly laughed, he stood and began to walk out the guild.

''I wonder why that is...'' he smirked.

**I **_**was**_** going to keep writing in this chapter until he confessed and they kissed... **_**but**_** I love this ending so much... and i want you to suffer mwahaha :3**


	16. Fun Fact

****Chapter 16- Fun Fact

**I'm back~ and with the last chapter!... awwwww, I'm sad now -.-**

**Just something random, when me and my friend were walking to the park, we had to cross alot of **_**busy**_** streets and once we didn't know if we should run across the road yet she asked me, ''Do we go now!'' and my answer was me running and yelling, ''WE RUN LIKE FUCK!'' then she ran, after that we had a really fun day, and laughed most of it... heh, i just thought that was funny.**

**Because this is the last chapter... THANK YOU EVERYONE even if you don't review, favourite or follow! ( meany . )**

Natsu is now walking home with lucy on his back, with many people thinking she was drunk...

Lucy would always say something random and some things that just made no sence.

When they got to Lucy's house natsu looked at the door, ''Hey Luce'', ''hmm~'', ''Do you have the key to get inside''. Lucy's eye's widened, ''Ooooo, I do!'' she jumped of natsu's back and walked to the door without falling once, _'shit, the magics almost out'_.

When they got inside Lucy walked in first and natsu followed, then walked to the fridge (really natsu, really, do you not realize you might die today).

Natsu got a drink then walked out of the kitchen, to see Lucy standing still, both hands holding her head, looking down and eye's wide, ''Luce...'' Lucy head snapped up and she grabbed the closest thing to her (An encyclopedia, much to natsu's dismay) and through it a natsu. '' Hey Lucy! what was that for!'' Instead of answering her question she threw a pen at him, ''When I was going to run for it, I wasn't kidding! even if I did have a different personality, I would have prefered pain!''.

''Settle down Luce'' She mumbled something... not nice... and collapsed on the bed.

''You know what'' Lucy glanced over to the pink haired boy grinning at her, ''What natsu'', ''I just found out a lot of different things about you, like your new magic, and that you can be scary sometimes'' Lucy got of the bed and walked to natsu, '' Then tell me something about you'' As she took one step for ward he took one step back.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, ''Something about me?'' His back is now against the wall and Lucy kept walking, ''M-hmm, a fact about yourself'' Lucy walked up to him and leaned close to his face.

Natsu grinned, ''My natural hair colour is pink'' Lucy laughed and played with his scarf in his hands, not breaking eye contact, ''Something I don't know~''

Natsu grinned and tackled Lucy to the ground (not in a painful way... duh)

Natsu is now on top of Lucy (if you can remember the chapter of.. um maybe it was chapter 3, how lucy woke up and tackled natsu to the ground, that ort of position).

He looked into her wide, chocolate-brown eye's and used one of his hands to cup her face and raise her head a bit.

Natsu lowered his head so his lips were just hovering above lucy's.

''Fact number one, I love you, Lucy Heartfillia'' Natsu pushed his lips against Lucy's, starting a long french kiss (i didn't want to use the word 'passionate', so what do you thing of 'french kiss' ;), nice huh)

He was pleased that Lucy made no signs of struggle, and instead wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu and Lucy broke apart due to the lack of air, Lucy smiled and looked into natsu's deep, black eye's.

''You don't know how long I've waited for that''

**I really hope I made someone squeal!**


End file.
